His Butler, Crimson Rose
by ItalianPotatoMoustache
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive is in a race against time to stop a new killer before he strikes fear into the heart of London. This case, however, is like a game of chess. He has to find and arrest the killer before he runs out of time and the killer declares chekmate. Will the Queen's Guard Dog lose his first chess match or come out triumphant once again?
1. His Butler, New Case

_**A/N:**_ Hello hello, I'm back at attempt number two for a chapter story. I'll try to have chapters two and maybe three up this week, and try to update the story at least once every week. I'll also try to make sure all my chapters hover around that 1,000 mark for the minimum of words so you have more detail. Anyway, enough chit chat. Enjoy.

 _ **UPDATE:**_ I have previously gone through and updated every chapter, so if there happened to be any spelling mistakes or grammar mistakes, I hope I corrected them. If not, please tell me if you notice anything in the story I missed.

 _ **DISCLAIMER:**_ I do not own Black Butler in any way, shape or form. Main characters belong to Yana Toboso, only the idea of the story belongs to me.

* * *

 _Tick…. Tock…. Tick…. Tock…._ The hands on the clock never stop that annoying ticking. Some might say it'd be enough to drive someone insane, I agree entirely. Always reminding you that time still passes even when you aren't staring it face on. It's ticking, almost as if it was _taunting_ you. I snickered at the thought. Something as tedious as a _clock_ taunting _me._ I'd like to see the day when that happens. It will never be strong enough to bring me down. Me, _Ciel Phantomhive._ A clocks meaningless ticking is no match for me.

Three light taps sounded throughout the room, disrupting my pitiful attempt to think about anything but the work I have to get done. "Come in Sebastian. You better have prepared something sweet for tea, I need the energy. Dealing with all these idiotic business owners is proving to be quite the tiring task." I could see the smirk on his face as he wheeled the silver trolley into my office. The wheels becoming muted as they rolled off the floorboards and onto the carpet that rested on the floor.

"Of course, just as you requested my lord." The papers I held were rested onto my desk as I focused my attention on today's tea time treat. "For today's tea time you have a fudge chocolate trifle served with young masters favourite, Earl Grey tea." A plate with violet floral designs holding the slice of trifle was presented before me with its matching tea-cup. Not a speck of dust or filth of any kind was on the flawless surface of the set, as expected. Nobility shouldn't beserved too with anything less of exquisite and perfect. Sebastian bowed, arm crossed over his chest and a hand placed before his heart, before stepping away to ten to the cart then take his respectful position by my side as I ate so he could collect the dishes.

After the trifle was left to be merely a pile of crumbs, Sebastian returned to the cart to return the plate as I finished off the tea. "My lord, a letter arrived to you earlier from her majesty." Out from his breast pocket came the envelope bearing the all too familiar wax crest I knew too well. The letter was placed into my palm and only seconds later the wax seal was broken and the envelope opened to reveal the sheet of paper with her majesty's careful cursive writing.

 _To my young Earl of Phantomhive,_

 _Once again my dear country has been plagued with the darkness and fear of murder, stained with the blood he's spilt. I put the responsibility into your hands to track down this killer who is slaying my people in such gruesome ways. Inside the envelope I have added the descriptions left by Scotland Yard, I do not wish to describe the horrid acts as it hurts my heart so. Please, put an end to the terror before it strikes the heart of London._

 _Queen Victoria_

Sure enough, tucked neatly inside the envelope was the Scotland Yard's report. Two families were affected. The first was a report of the murder of a young woman, only sixteen years of age, found dead in her parlor by her family on their return from visiting the shopping centre of London. The victim was Miss Adelise De'laviore. Her family is of high noble status, having moved to England from France only three generations earlier with her grandfather. Upon arriving home on Sunday afternoon after church and shopping, the mother screamed when she noticed her daughter's bloodied corpse laying on the floor. Adelise had her throat slit and many other stabs wounds, marks on her wrists were markeddown and presumed to be marks from a rope, suggesting her wrists were bound together, and one of her fingers was apparently missing. The Yard also recorded that the killer left a message on the floor in her blood: Care to join my game?

The next victim was a man of only twenty, Sir Joshua Vendall. His father had recently gone off to Berlin and when he returned home on Monday morning he was met with his son, who was already long dead. He was found hanged off the stairway railing of his front parlor, his throat apparently slit right beneath where the noose held him. Once again, the report stated a finger was missing upon investigation and another message written below his feet: Who's willing to play with me?

"A double homicide, presumably from the same culprit. He's taunting the police with messages. There hasn't been any thefts of the house recorded, so the motive couldn't have been money. Sebastian, prepare the carriage. We're paying late Sir Vendall's residence a visit." I folded her majesty's letter back up and placed it back into the envelope before standing. "It seems her majesty wants her loyal guard dog to sniff out another rat." I removed my eyepatch, revealing my glowing faustian contract as a dark look overtook my features. "We cannot fail her majesty, that's an order Sebastian."

His eyes flashed from their normal burgundy to a demonic shade of magenta, giving off a slight glow as he smirked, revealing two pointed fangs and giving his demonic appearance that extra effect. He held his hand over his heart and got onto one knee, his faustian contract glowing on his hand to match my eye. "Yes, my lord."


	2. His Butler, New Murder

**A/N:** Here's chapter two! I figured I'd post it right after chapter one to give you readers something to enjoy before I try spacing out when I post chapters. I may also work on chapter three this week too, but I may not get it up as fast as this one.

 **DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji in any way, shape or form.

* * *

It was only a few minutes before the clacking of hooves on cobblestone alerted me of the carriage's arrival, and even less time for me to be seated into it with the letter out in my hand as I reread it for any missed details. Why would a person choose to kill two noble children and leave everything else alone? It was unsettling. I growled under my breath as the carriage hit a rather large bump, causing me to jostle a bit too much for my liking. "Sebastian I thought I told you to choose the smooth path so I could read."

"My lord, I remember your exact words telling me to get the quickest way to London and to bring the letter for you to read, never saying to choose the smoothest path." I despise that smirk he's always wearing, I would smack it off but he would just pull some wise comment about my temper. Really, he can be a bother sometimes.

"Just shut up Sebastian." All I got in response was a simple, "Yes My lord" practically drowned in amusement. He could tell he had gotten to me. Of all the demons in Hell I would've gotten stuck with. For the rest of the ride neither of us spoke, I was too busy analyzing the reports that the Scotland Yard had left and Sebastian, well he was doing whatever Sebastian does. Daydream about cats, or whatever.

London was rather busy for a Tuesday morning, filled with mothers dragging whining children throughout the crowds, business men chatting in front of stores, and local paper boys shouting out for someone to come pick up the morning newspaper. Stepping out of the carriage, I noted that the air was still cold considering it was close to 10 a.m. My boots crunched against the sidewalk as I strode ahead of Sebastian and towards the one shop I always dreaded going in.

The sign was still broken from the last time we were here. It tilted greatly to one side and needed a new paint job badly. The door gave off a deafening squeak as it was opened, causing me to cringe. Honestly, it wouldn't kill him to fix some of these things. The inside of the shop smelled rancid, like decomposition. I walked blindly throughout the building, even with candles lit, the place was draped in darkness. A low cackling rang throughout the air as I felt something brush past my feet. Jumping back, I looked down to see a skull still rolling its way passed me. "Enough with the games! I don't have time for this right now Undertaker!"

"Earl Phantomhive~ Such a joy to see you here now isn't it? Are you here for one of my coffins?" the lid of a mahogany coffin slid off, half a face revealing itself from behind. He still wore that disturbing smile all the damn time.

"No, you know what I'm here for." I could feel the scowl on my face. "I don't have time for your games."

"You know the price you have to pay to see my pretty little dolls~" Of course, why wouldn't he try to not waste my time? I just glanced to Sebastian and turned to make my way out of the funeral parlor. This ritual of making him laugh has become such a useless ritual, Sebastian already knows what he has to do long before we get anywhere near the Undertaker's shop.

After standing outside for only a mere few seconds, as if on cue, the funeral parlor was filled with his booming laughter. It may have been loud enough to break the sign even further. I took my place before Sebastian once again, with his ever so sly smirk plastered to his face once again. "Alright Undertaker, where are the bodies? I'd appreciate if you didn't waste anymore of my time."

As ordered, he led me through into the depths of the building. Behind a simple violet curtain laid two bodies resting peacefully inside their coffins. From afar only the most violent of wounds were visible, but upon closer investigation I could see the thin line running across both of their necks. The fatal blow seemed to have been cut so precisely, unusual. During my inspection I noticed that the yard was right in their reports about the missing finger, both having their right index fingers removed with the same careful incisions. I ordered Sebastian to mark those down, they'd be crucial to finding our killer.

"Good day Undertaker. If you find anything else on the corpses, you can expect us to make another visit." After bidding farewell we were out in the heart of London once again. I ordered Sebastian to fetch me a newspaper from thepaperboy in front of a local sweets shop. I unfolded the paper as I sat in the carriage. On the front page was the report of a murder, one that was almost identical to the first two. "Damn it!" I mumbled glaring at the paper. "Her Majesty wanted this case to stay secretive! Leave it to those idiots at the Scotland Yard to get it leaked into the media." At least it was just one murder and not all of them. As long as only that murder is known, then London won't think it's a serial killer. We just need to get this under control, and fast. "Sebastian, change of plans. Tell the coachmen to drive us to Lord Carnol's manor. We have another murder to investigate."

The sun was high up in the sky when we arrived at the manor, signaling the midday. A breeze had settled in, disturbing my hair as I walked up the steps and before the front door. Sebastian rasped his knuckles against the door three times, giving off a loud knock each time. Sir Randall opened the door instead of Lord Carnol, that means the Scotland Yard was already investigating the entire house. "We don't need your assistance Phantomhive, we have this case under control." A scowl ran deep on his face.

"Well it seems her majesty thinks other wise Lord Randall." I held the letter I was given up high before me with a victorious smirk when I saw his frustration. My smirk stayed in place as I walked in after hearing him mumble what he thought was a subtle " _Damn brat"_. I surveyed the area I was in, the parlor. Nothing had been touched, and oddly enough there was no body. We were instead guided upstairs by Randall into the drawing-room.

In a lounge chair placed before the fireplace sat Lord Carnol, a young man of only twenty-one. A glass rested on the floor next to the armrest, the rim facing us and the liquor that once inhabited the glass spilled out onto the carpet leaving nothing but a ghost of a stain now. Before stepping further into the room to investigate the body, something else caught my eye. On the other side of the room beside the chair the deceased lord sat in was someone else, not dead and not part of the Scotland Yard.

He stood observing the body with cold eyes, his chin held in his hand by his thumb and forefinger as he thought, his other hand rested on his hip. He stood there adorned in a red attire consisting of a red jacket, black vest, white shirt with a red bow tied around his neck, red shorts and polished black dress shoes. He looked up to talk to the man dressed in black beside him but he caught a glance of me and an evil smirk found its way onto his features. "Oh if it isn't CIel Phantomhive here to investigate. Did the queen want her guard dog to join her spider?"

I didn't expect to see him here. Having the yard here was bad enough, but now I have to deal with Alois Trancy as well. This case is going to enjoy throwing obstacles at me. "Not now Trancy, I don't know if you got the same request as me, but her majesty wants these murders to stay a secret so this killer needs to be caught as soon as possible." I walked forward to look at the body. Nothing too fancy was done to him, he just sat slouched back into the chair staring blankly up to the ceiling. His hand hung limply off the armrest, missing his index finger just like the others. His throat adorned the very thin line I had searched for. Aside from the blood that had fallen from his throat when it was slit, he was rather clean. No other stab wounds or cuts, just the slit throat. Another thing I found odd was the lack of a message, I knew it was the same killer so why wasn't there a message?

"You might want to check the study while you're here. You might find what you're looking for." That was the last thing he said to me before going back to talking with his butler, Claude, about the corpse. On my way out I could hear him laugh darkly as he talked about the death of this man and the others, sickening me. What sane person could laugh at such gruesome events?

The study was covered in broken glass, presumably from the smashed window that was behind the desk. The papers that rested on the desk were in disarray and some had been scattered on the floor. On the carpet rested the message I had looked for, but this one was different. I didn't expect the message I got. Stained into the carpet with blood were the words ' _Ready for this game of chess Earl Phantomhive?'_ How would the killer have known I was working on this case? It hadn't been reported in the morning paper. The only way he would know is if the killer was…. Watching me.


	3. His Butler, New Danger

**A/N:** Alright, three chapters in three days. I couldn't stop myself. I had my one friend beta read my story and she really wanted the third chapter. The other chapters probably won't come as fast as these, I'm on break right now so that's why these have come up so quickly. Also, a few quick shout outs before getting onto the story. ThanksGhostkid33 for posting your review and NVCiel and Malachite237 for following the story! It's really encouraging knowing that people are interested in this story.

 **DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji

* * *

 _The only way he would know that I'm working on the case would be if he was…. Watching me._

How could someone have watched me without me knowing? Without _Sebastian_ knowing. One of my servants should've noticed that there was a person lurking around on the premises of my manor, but no one did. What if one of my servants, the ones I thought were so loyal, were the killer? No, that's ridiculous. None of them would be able to function with the guilt of senseless murder on their shoulders, that and all the murders happened during the day when I knew they were in the manor doing chores. A quiet tapping on the floor alerted me of someone else's presence in the room, but I was too shocked to turn around.

"Looks like our little criminal is challenging you personally at your best game. Think you'll win this one?" Alois' voice hung in the air, I could hear the smirk in his voice. He's enjoying this case, I can tell. Why wouldn't he though? Alois Trancy is anything but normal. Sadly though, I need him for this investigation. I'll need all my pawns to play this game of chess, and who knows how many pawns the other player has set up. Now it's just king against king as the timer ticks down.

"It seems you're right Alois. And I know I'll win, I've never lost a game of chess and I don't intend to lose this one either." I turned on my heel, facing my back to the writing. "I suggest you go to the Undertaker if you haven't already. If the queen wanted you on this case as well, then we're forced to work together. I would hope you take this case seriously, her majesty wants it solved immediately. We don't have time for you to just prance around laughing at corpses. Got it?"

He rolled his eyes, his smile falling into a tight frown. "Whatever you say, dog. I see her majesty enjoys keeping you on a tight leash. One day it's going to choke you from how tight she keeps it." He stepped further into the room, right in front of the smashed window. "You know, I wonder how long it'll be until one of us go next. He's obviously targeting nobles, and have you noticed he's been targeting the first child? This person is killing heirs."

"No actually, I didn't. It wasn't in the Scotland Yard's reports and I haven't had time to look into the families. What else do you know about this Trancy?" He shocked me for a second. So, this killer was targeting the heirs of families. That should mean it's someone with a grudge against the families, most likely a business person then.

He was kneeling down looking at all the broken glass, occasionally glancing around the room or at the window itself. He had picked up a few shards of glass before speaking. "Well from the few meetings I've had with the families, the victims were either the oldest or the only child. Adelise's brother had died early in the winter when they had first moved, so her father had planned to marry her off to a noble here and pass down his business and fortune onto his son-in-law. Joshua was approaching his coming of age and was planning on taking over his father's business in trade on the docks. And finally, our latest victim, Lord Angelo Carnol. He had finally come of age last summer and now seeing as it's already November, he had only been head of his father's sweets company for a few months before his demise." Towards the end his voice started to drop, he was getting distracted. His eyes narrowed as he started to stand, looking out the window. "Did you hear that?"

"I heard nothing. Maybe you heard that string of sanity in your head snap." He seemed to just brush my comment off with a small no as he approached the window. "What are you doing Trancy?"

"I heard something outside. I think someone's out there-" He leaned closer to the broken window before gasping and turning on his heel, practically sprinting over to me and tackling me to the ground with a scream of "Get down!" Before I could question what the hell was wrong with his I heard the sound of bullets embedding themselves into the wood of the walls and the gunshots ringing out from the woods. After the bullets had stopped, I finally got my sense together and pushed Trancy of from on top of me and sat up, making sure to stay under the level of the desk to avoid anymore risks. "You know when I asked how long it would be before we died? I didn't expect my answer to come so quickly." Alois was sitting up against the desk, his back pressed flat against it, a wide smile on his face. How could he be smiling right after we were almost killed? Truly, he must be insane.

Sebastian came running into the room, his eyes wide in what looked like confusion. He spotted us down on the floor before questioning it. "Someone's outside in the woods Sebastian, they shot at us through the window. Go check the premises thoroughly, hurry! Before they escape! They could be the killer!" I got up and tried to follow after him, but was stopped at the door.

"My lord, I know it's not my place to tell you what to do but as your butler, your safety is top priority. I strongly suggest you stay inside while I search for the gunmen to avoid further risk to your life." I frowned and barked at him to hurry up and catch the bastard. Before he had come back in though, Trancy had walked downstairs to join me in waiting.

"If that was the killer we're after, you can only wonder how far he's willing to go in killing us. I mean if that was him, then we know that he's willing to shoot us down when the Scotland Yard is in the next room over, so who knows what he'll do when we're alone." He glanced through the front windows with hesitation. I could feel the slight fear coming from him. To be honest, I was starting to share a some of that fear with him.

Sebastian had returned, but only to inform us that there was no one near the manor, and there were no signs of anyone having been there. "Sebastian that couldn't have been, Alois heard and saw someone right before we were shot at. Someone was definitely there." There was no way any human could have vanished that quickly. That can only mean one thing, our killer is supernatural. That's just what I needed, another demon after me.


	4. His Butler, New Pawns

"My lord, apologies for disrupting your work, but I think it is about time for you to retire." Sebastian entered the room and took his position before my desk. "It's approaching midnight and you must rise early tomorrow. Lady Midford has scheduled a visit for tomorrow morning."

I groaned, trying to rub the oncoming sleep from my eyes. When had it gotten so late? When we arrived back at the manor the sun was still high up in the sky, it was merely early afternoon. "I suppose you're right Sebastian. No use trying to solve a case while my mind and physical being are exhausted. Plus, I'd upset Elizabeth if I was in a bad mood." I stood from my chair and circled around my desk, to the door and out to the hall with Sebastian following, illuminating our path with a candelabra. As I was prepared for bed I thought over my mistake. How could I have forgotten Elizabeth was visiting? She's not going to be happy at all if she finds out I forgot. Maybe I'll find a way for Sebastian to bring my case findings and reports along with us and while I get Elizabeth to go shopping. Then Elizabeth will be happy, I'll stay a good fiancé, and I won't be unloyal to her majesty. We all win in the end.

But still, no matter how hard I try to push the events of today to the very back of my mind, sleep won't come to me. A feeling of paranoia hit me head on the minute Sebastian left the room, but I just shrugged it off. Now the feeling was becoming overwhelming, practically drowning the room in it. It was suffocating. I sat up, resting my back against my headboard. I felt extremely anxious, like someone was watching me. I could feel the eyes piercing through my very being as I sat there. I glared at the forest line that was visible through my window, trying to spot the source of my unease. I pushed my duvet back and got out of my bed, silently padding my way over to my window on bare feet.

"My lord, if you wanted to leave bed at this hour then I'd suggest you at least put on a pair of trousers. Going around in just your nightshirt at this hour will make you catch a cold." I nearly jumped out of my skin when I heard his voice, spinning around so quickly it left me dizzy.

"Sebastian! What have I told you about sneaking behind me! I'll start making you wear a bell if you don't knock it off! What are you even doing in my bed chambers? I never invited you in." I could feel the colour that had drained from my face return, but returning in a bright shade of red from my fury.

"I simply returned to check on my master, as I do every night. I hadn't expected you to be up, seeing as you're usually sleeping at this hour. May I ask young master, why are you awake at such an early hour? You haven't already come down with an illness have you?" he tried to reach a hand forward to test my temperature but I swatted it away stubbornly.

"I'm fine Sebastian, don't touch me. I just thought I heard something outside so I went to investigate." I scowled, the feeling of the eyes was gone. Whoever it was had fled. "Sebastian leave my room. I wish to return to bed and requireprivacy." I turned and walked back to my bed, crawling atop of it. He just bowed and left, leaving me to my thoughts. I tried laying back down to sleep but the light from the moon was making it impossible. Somehow I started to drift off, but before I had, I could've sworn I saw someone looking at me from outside...


	5. His Butler, New Fears

**A/N:** Here's chapter five for you guys. I don't have much to talk about in here so let's just get to the disclaimer.

 **DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji in any way, shape, or form.

* * *

I moaned as the morning light hid my eyes when Sebastian opened the curtains, turning over so my back faced him. "Good morning my lord." I felt exhausted still, which I knew was going to prove itself as a challenge today with Elizabeth here. If I tell her I didn't sleep well then she'd go and lecture Sebastian on how it's a butler's job to make sure his master gets all his required sleep, and if I just told her I was tired, she'd find a way to stay over at my manorand make me take unnecessary breaks and I'll never get any work done. I love her dearly, I truly do, but I don't have time to deal with her antics when time's running out.

As I sat up in bed, accepting the cup of tea presented before me. "Today your schedule is fairly clear for Lady Midfordsvisit. After it finishes, Lord Trancy will be arriving around six due to complications at his manor. His butler rang this morning to announce his visit, so I apologize for not being able to inform you earlier." I nodded and handed the teacup and saucer back to Sebastian as he named off the selection for breakfast, and as always I chose a simple scone. Complications at the Trancy manor? I wonder if he experienced the same thing as me last night, causing his hasty departure.

After breakfast I was handed the morning paper, still warm from when Sebastian ironed it this morning. As I read Sebastian refilled my teacup, handing it back to me before going back to clean up the trolley. A knock sounded through the manor, causing me to look up with surprise, only to see Sebastian equally surprised. He left the room to go answer the door as I continued to read. To my pleasant surprise there were no murders making the headline, so I folded the paper back up and finished my tea. Who was our surprise visitor? Maybe Alois decided to arrive early due to the complications, but there was no way to be certain. I heard an ever so familiar squeal from downstairs, accompanied by footsteps running up the stairs at full speed until they stopped right before my door. "Lady Midford, my apologies for appearing to be rude, but it is highly improper for you to enter young masters room before you two are wed. You have arrived earlier than expected so my lord isn't ready to be seen yet."

"Nonsense Sebastian, surely he wouldn't mind seeing me! I haven't seen him in so long!" I could hear her trying to get into my room, only to be stopped again.

"Please my lady, if you would be so kind as to wait in the parlor, young master should be down shortly." I moved to sit on the edge of my bed after hearing Elizabeth finally give in and leave. She arrived two hours earlier than expected. Who knows what would happen if her mother were to find out about what happened when she had arrived. Sebastian walked back in, making sure to close and lock the door behind him, and grabbed the outfit he had pressed and laid out at the end of my bed. As unbuttoned my nightshirt he began to apologize about Elizabeth, explaining how he would find a way to fill in the extra two she had gained to her visit.

"As long as she isn't here when Trancy arrives it'll be fine Sebastian. After setting out breakfast for Elizabeth, prepare a carriage. I feel that she would be more than happy to spend most of her time shopping and as long as she's happy there shouldn't be any problems." I stood from the side of my bed as he continued to dress me for the day. "When we prepare to leave, you need to return here once the carriage has left in order to prepare the guest room for Alois." After he had finished dressing me, slipping my blazer onto my shoulders as I began to leave the room, I made my way down to the parlor where a very bored looking Elizabeth sat patiently.

"Good morning Elizabeth, Sebastian has breakfast prepared for you if you would walk with me to the dining room. Afterwards I have planned to bring you to town where you can shop all afternoon if it pleases you." I could see a smile find its way onto her face as she got up to walk with me to the next room.

"Oh Ciel, you don't have to try so hard to please me. If you wanted to, we could just stay here and sit out in your garden all morning." I moved the chair out for her to sit in before I made my way around the table to take my place in front of her.

"Anything that makes you happy I'm willing to do. It's only my duty as your fiancé to make you happy." I tried to throw in a smile to go with it, which only made her smile grow bigger as she went to tell me that just being here with me made her happy. After breakfast was served, we sat in silence as Elizabeth ate and I read the book Sebastian had brought down for me from my study. Afterwards we moved to go sit in the carriage, Elizabeth watching through the window in joy as she gazed at our surroundings and I sat reading the case findings Sebastian had given me. When we had first gotten in the carriage, Elizabeth complained seeing the stack of papers but after five minutes of explaining I was only going to read them during the carriage ride she finally accepted and chose to watch through her window.

London was bustling with people for such an early hour. Shops were just opening, children ran around laughing, mothers shook duty rugs out through their windows and the bakery owners got rid of old food. I stepped out of the carriage first, extending my hand to help Elizabeth out and then held my arm up for her to hold onto as we walked, as a proper gentleman would. We walked from shop to shop, stopping at almost every dress and jewelry shop. I ended up buying a pair of new gold earrings, a silver locket necklace and a few bracelets and then more than just few dresses for her to wear with her new jewelry. Sebastian tied the boxes up to the top of the carriage while we went to go sit in the bakery, hunting for a pastry Elizabeth said she saw the week before. After ten minutes of gazing through the display, she realized with a pout that they didn't have what she was searching for. We left the shop and out into the cold air of November as we made our way back to the carriage, just as Sebastian was preparing to leave.

"I really enjoyed today Ciel, maybe we can schedule another day out like this sometime when the weather warms up." We stood outside my manor awaiting the arrival of her maid, Paula, to take her back home. I helped her into her carriage when it arrived, waving goodbye with a small smile. Once the carriage was out of view I sighed and turned back to my manor. The grandfather clock in my parlor showed the time as four o'clock, only two hours before the arrival of my next guest. After walking around all afternoon I was more exhausted than I was this morning. Maybe I should just go rest in my room for the next two hours…

"Sebastian, I'm going to go rest while my schedule is still free for the next two hours. Come wake me up when Trancyarrives. Make sure the servants don't go around breaking everything as well, I don't wish to be disturbed." He agreed to my terms before going back to preparing the guest room. I turned and walked down the hall down to my room, instantly falling onto my bed. I fell asleep within a matter of minutes.

I had actually slept rather peacefully, something I don't usually do, so I wasn't very pleased when I was awoken by Sebastian. "Young Master, Lord Trancy has arrived. He's currently in the billiards room." I nodded and sat up, stretching as I got up. Candles were lit throughout the entire manor due to the evenings close approach, but when I got to the billiards room the light was shocking. Candles were lit so no corner was left untouched by the light. "Trancywhy must you light every candle?"

"Because, I don't like knowing what lingers in the darkness. It's unsettling." He was practicing his pool, hitting the cue and sending all the balls in every direction, clacking against each other and bouncing off the edges of the pool table. "I appreciate letting me stay. See and this whole time I thought you hated me." I could see his smirk as he lined up to make another shot.

"I do, but when you call before I'm even awake and say you're coming over I don't have much say in what happens. Why are you here? What happened at your manor?" I needed answer, I need to get to the bottom of the strange events that have happened lately.

"This morning when I woke I felt as though someone was watching me as I ate breakfast. Then later as I sat in mydrawing-room, a round of bullets came through my window and impaled the back of my chair. As you can imagine, I bolted out of the room and I haven't gone back to my manor since. Last night I could have sworn on my life that someone was watching me, but Claude didn't find anyone on the premises." He hit the cue ball again, this time sinking three of the balls.

"I felt the same feeling last night, but when I got up to investigate I didn't see anything. When Sebastian came to ask what I was doing, the feeling went away. If this is the same person who tried to shoot us at Lord Carnol's manor, then we have a problem, because that means they know where we live and most likely our schedule." Alois stopped mid shot as I said this and I could see his eyes go wide. I realized to the full extent of what I said too soon after him. That means they saw Elizabeth, which could make her and whoever visited Alois yesterday a new target for the killer to strike. This was going to be a problem.


	6. His Butler, New Lead

**A/N:** I actually didn't expect to post again until Friday but today I was at home sick, so I decided to finish the chapter I already had half written than sit around bored all day.

 **DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji in any way, shape, or form.

 **WARNINGS:** Some mild language, like two curse words, used.

* * *

"Are you telling me that I may have endangered more lives than what were originally intended to be risked?" Alois stood up fully now, causing me to slightly lift my gaze to meet his as I nodded to confirm his suspicions. His look of concern quickly morphed into one of pure fury as he slammed his fist damn onto the table. "Damn it! Ciel how long do you think they've been watching us? Because if it's been since the first murder, I hope you know how many people are in danger now."

His tone didn't tell me it was just a small amount. I was almost hesitant to answer, but before I could say anything he screamed the answer at me. "Ciel, my entire bloody manor was full of guests just on Sunday! I held a ball for my birthday, if they've watched us since then, that means that almost all the nobles of England could be in danger!" The candlelight shined off the tears that started to build up in the corners of his eyes as he threw down the cue stick and practically collapsed onto his knees, burying his face in his hands. I could've sworn he mumbled something about his butler before going into hysterics, falling onto his side as he bawled while he mumbled random nonsense I couldn't even understand anymore. If I listened close enough I could hear some bits in Latin, but the rest were incoherent. I couldn't think of what to do, Elizabeth had her breakdowns from time to time, but it's easy to make her happy again with her cheerful attitude. I had no idea what to do for Alois however, for he was not Elizabeth and I don't know how his butler handles him in these occasions. I stepped back and called for Sebastian, but whenever he got close to the blond he just freaked out and started screaming, a reaction I didn't expect. Eventually, after twenty minutes of trying to console the hysterical teen, Sebastian got his butler to come in and deal with the situation as Sebastian left to go work on dinner and I to my office to finish work. If I was quiet enough, if the wind outside died down just enough, you could faintly hear Alois either crying or screaming, a sound that sent unpleasant chills down my spine. Having a guest like that would be a very odd experience in the end, one I would hope to never encounter again.

After the meltdown had been dealt with, the manor had gone silent again. No one was talking down the hall, Meyrin wasn't tripping or breaking dishes, Bard wasn't destroying the kitchen, and Finny wasn't making a mess outside. It was just… silent. For once I didn't enjoy having peace and quiet, it felt odd and made the air in the room feel heavy. It eventually became harder for me to concentrate on my work as time went by. What was going on? As I stood from my chair to go see why everyone was so quiet, Sebastian knocked on the door announcing that it was time to be seated in the dining room. On the way down I questioned Sebastian about the lack of presence from the others, only to find out that they had all left early to head over to the town house in order to prepare it. "I thought it would only be a safe precaution to move over to the town house for this case seeing how the culprit may be watching you at this one. And I thought it would be a pleasant change for my lord since Prince Soma and Agni have left back to India for the time being, leaving the townhouse peaceful." I nodded and sat down at the head of the dining room table, waiting for Sebastian to prepare dinner.

Only five minutes later was I joined at the table by Alois. His eyes were still tinted a light red and there were tears stained onto his cheeks, but only the most observant would be able to see that detail. He seemed to fidget slightly in his chair, glancing towards the window before turning to me, masking his unease with a smirk. "So, Ciel, what's your next move going to be?"

I sent a bored glance his way before shaking my head slightly. There's no way he could seriously think about talking about our plan, practically right in front of killer if he was watching us. "It would not be wise to talk about it in the dining room, it would be much safer to discuss in a room with no windows as to prevent anyone who wasn't supposed to hear to know what we're doing."

He nodded, leaning back in his chair a bit. "So you feel it too? And here I thought I was going crazy from the paranoia this case has caused. Any way, how about after dinner we settle in with a game of chess? We could always discuss tactics." The look he gaze me altered, as if he was trying to tell me he was hinting at someone. So he's going to talk in code? At least he was clever enough to do that.

"Yes, I have one strategy I'd like to practice. I think you might like to see it as well. I think it may be one that I could use to win most chess matches. It's rather cunning." He nodded and turned his attention to the door as Sebastian and Claude presented us our meals. The dining room fell silent soon after that, the only noise being the clinking of silverware against the dishes and the occasional thud of Alois' foot against the leg of his chair as he swung his legs like a mere child would.

Towards the end of the meal the feeling of eyes peering in on us got even stronger, even Sebastian sensed it. At a certain point Alois just stopped trying to ignore it all together, dropping his fork and leaving the room in the blink of an eye, his butler soon after him to go see why he left so suddenly. Once I had finished Sebastian went to go collect my things as quickly as he could, then ushered me and Trancy into a carriage and set off for the town house.

"This case is proving to be quite an aggravating task. Once we figure out the identity of this killer then the case is as good as done." I huffed, crossing my arms and glancing out the window. I refuse to show weakness, but fleeing the manor just because of an unsettling feeling irked me to no end. Now it knows we're trying to escape it. I gritted my teeth in frustration. I'll make sure to order Sebastian to kill the killer as slowly as possible, make sure they suffer.

"It's not a demon." Alois muttered, keeping his gaze glued to the window. "Claude confirmed that for me. Sebastian told me you were certain it wasn't human, so I thought you'd like to know that it's not a demon. I haven't gathered any other clues though. Everytime I've tried to go to the crime scene, the yard has already cleaned the entire thing which left me with nothing. When you started working on the case though, they didn't do so much as mess up a single hair on the body. I think they only did it to fool you into thinking that they're actually investigating. We both know they're not."

"Why didn't you mention this earlier?" I sent him a glare, but he just shrugged it off. His excuse was he didn't feel like it was safe to mention it at the time. I thought about this information though. If it wasn't a demon then that could only mean that the feather I found belonged to… "It's an angel. I found a pure white feather on the latest body, it must've fallen off the wing of the angel while it tried to get away. But most angels would never do a thing like this, so it must be a fallen angel." I scowled as I finished, not pleased with this situation.

"I take it by your frown that angels are a pain in the ass to kill?" He just laughed quietly to himself. "You can never catch a break can you? Nothing happens at my manor, maybe we could switch lives for a day. I wouldn't mind having more adventures to go on." He continued to talk nonsense about how much fun it would be and all sorts of adventures I get to go on. Despite him being older than me, he reminds me of a child, such a jealous young child indeed.


	7. His Butler, New Move

**A/N:** Longest chapter yet! Woo! _Huge_ thanks to fallenangel888 for reviewing, I absolutely loved reading your comments. I really appreciate your enthusiasm for my story! Also, for this story there won't be any pairings, aside fromLizzyxCiel due to their adorable little engagement, so I thought I'd make Ciel and Alois friends. Since this is chapter seven you can already tell that the tension is gonna get heavier and the action is gonna heat up since the ending is coming near. Hang in there!

 _ **UPDATE:**_ So sorry! I realised today for some reason chapter 7 was chapter 2! Fixed it!

 **Warnings:** Once again, slight swearing.

 **DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji in any way, shape or form.

* * *

The townhouse was alive with movement as we arrived, the shadows of servants passing by windows illuminated by the fires lit in the rooms. The carriage door was opened as I stood, a hand-held out to help me out. "I don't need your assistance Sebastian." I growled, swatting his hand away. I don't need to be escorted out like a lady, and hopefully I won't ever have too like I had to for that blasted ball at the Viscount Druitt's manor. I shuddered at the memories of that ball.

My boots crunched against the cobblestone as I bounded my way to the steps, crunching turned into a soft clicking as the terrain I walked on changed from cobblestone to smooth marble. I sighed as I stepped into the warmth of my townhouse, the grips of the November winds finally releasing their grasp as the warmth scared it away. A light _click clack_ sounded behind me, the thin heels of my guest's boots made such a light noise as he moved lightly on his feet. Sebastian kneeled before me, untying my winter cloak I decided to put on before entering the carriage, and took my top hat before disappearing to put said objects away. The fire crackled and left a dull orange glow trailing up the floor, the shadows of the living room furniture stretching out towards the edge of the glow.

"Young master, it's a fairly late hour, would you like to retire for the night or would you care to spend some time in your study?" Sebastian followed behind me silently. I agreed to retire for the night, I was still exhausted from the lack of sleep I had gotten the night before. As I turned to announce my departure to Alois, like any host would, I discovered that he and his butler had already fled the room without my knowledge. Perhaps that was the reason they were given the name The Queens Spiders, they could be as silent as one would be.

The master bedroom was warmed with a fire, which was currently being fed more wood by Sebastian while I sat on the edge of my bed sipping at a cup of Earl Grey. "This case is certainly an odd one indeed Sebastian. After I have fallen asleep, I order you to check the manor grounds thoroughly for any trace of an angel or any other being that wasn't scheduled to be here." He stood and bowed, eyes changing to their demonic colour as he agreed. Son after he was preparing me for bed, unlacing my boots, rolling off stocking and so on until I was dressed in my night-shirt and ready to crawl under the covers of my bed. The sheets were cool, giving a soothing feeling as the air outside of them was warm. I let my eyes close, seeing Sebastian turn to leave the room before letting sleep pull me into its grasp.

The light from the moon spilled in through a crack in the drapes, dusting the room in its soft pearl glow. I opened my eyes slowly, seeing the white sheets turn a slight shade of purple from the light my contract mark gave off. The light wasn't what woke me though, I wasn't sure what did. The moon hung high in the sky, signalling that the hour was close to midnight, maybe even passed. I must've been asleep for only a couple of hours, so what disturbed my sleep enough to bring me back into consciousness? It took me a few minutes to finally get the sleep out of my system and recognize the muffled noise of music creep throughout the manor, under the door frames and through the floorboards. The sound was chilling, the sound of piano notes being struck so gracefully and piercing the silence that I had grown accustomed to. Sitting up, I swung my legs over the side of the bed and planted my feet on the now cold floor beneath me. The fire had died out, only sputtering a spark every so often. Sebastian was still out checking for any pests so no one was present to feed the flames, eventually leading to it being reduced to just smoke. I made my way through the hallways, a hand against the wall at all times as I searched for the source of the melody that glided through the air. The moon lit up the hallway, leaving my path visible for me to make my way through with no injury. At the end of the hallway, light seeped out from underneath a door. It wasn't a bright light, but more like a subtle glow that a dwindling candle flame produced. The notes seemed to get louder the closer I got to the door, and finally became clear and clearer as I opened the door slightly to see who was playing piano at this ungodly hour. Sat at the bench, dressed in just a simple night-gown, was none other than Alois. Fingers moved quickly over the polished keys, a sad melody coming from the instrument as a result. Listening closely, I could hear a quiet humming to go along with the tune. I crept into the room as quietly as I could, standing by the door as I watched. He had his back turned to me so unless I made a noise he would have no idea I was in here. Eventually the humming stopped and the song was halted as he just started repeating the same line over and over. I walked closer and off to his side only to see him glancing at the keys but he wasn't actually looking at them. My eyebrows grew closer together as I looked closer to see exactly what he was, or rather wasn't, doing. He looked dazed, completely still aside from the fingers still pushing at the same four notes once again.

"Alois?" I tried to say it as quietly as i could, but he slammed down on the keys slightly before jumping up off of the seat, succeeding in knocking it over in the process. The noise the seat made as it collided with the floor only startled him more, managing to get him to jump again before he finally snapped a glare up at me.

"Don't sneak up on me! If Claude was here then you would've gotten attacked." He was breathing heavily, most likely trying to calm his heart rate. I only quirked an eyebrow in response.

"I never snuck up on you Trancy, I merely approached you. You're the one who decided to freak out when you finally acknowledged my presence." I huffed, crossing my arms and putting a stern expression onto my face. "Don't get angry at me, I wasn't the one playing piano in the middle of the night."

"I couldn't sleep, this case is driving me crazy with paranoia. I got up to find Claude, but the candle I held went out so I ran in here to get away from the dark. I figured since Claude hadn't returned, and since there was no way you would ever get me to go in that corridor while it was pitch black, I'd entertain myself. I didn't know you had a piano, I thought you only knew how to play the violin horribly. Who knows how badly you are on such an instrument like this." He started laughing, a haunting sound. Even his laugh sounded malicious, Alois in general is enough to send chills down my spine at times.

"Shut up Trancy. It's only expected that a noble such as myself would possess a piano for formal events. I'm rather surprised you know how to play, considering the fact that you can barely read." I smirked at his expression, my comment didn't make him happy at all. He huffed and snapped the cover back over the keys, the deafening sound of wood slamming against wood caused me to jump slightly.

"I can, in fact, read, _thank you very much._ I'm just slow considering the fact that I had little to no education when I was younger, if you wish to know." I just rolled my eyes and turned to leave the room, but a hand tugging on my sleeve stopped me.

"What ever could you want now?" I snapped, quickly turning to shoot an icy glare at him. He stared right back at me and mumbled something about leading him back to his room since he was afraid of going by himself in he dark. What's with him? Just a second ago he was furious at me, now he's begging for me to help him. His frequent mood swings would be enough to even aggravate Sebastian, who knows how Claude deals with it considering his patience is as thin as a hair none the less, I still grabbed onto his wrist and dragged him through the hallways and back to his room, muttering under my breath how childish this is. He still followed in silence, like a dog would follow its master. I laughed silently, Sebastian must be the dog in our contract. How ironic.

Nothing else happened after that, and before I knew it Sebastian was waking me up once again by opening those blasted curtains and filling the room with blinding light. "Not _now_ Sebastian." I buried my head further into my pillow.

"Would my lord prefer I awaken him earlier then?" I could practically hear that damned smirk on his face. I'd give him such a tedious task as punishment for being just a general nuisance at times, but with him being a demon almost everything is as easy as blinking for him, it's infuriating. If I wasn't a noble I would tell him to piss off, but it's highly improper for an earl to swear and he would just tease me about it.

"Is breakfast ready Sebastian? I would like to eat as soon as I'm dressed so I have longer to think of my plan." He agreed with me, moving to my wardrobe to get my outfit as I sat up. Once my shirt was tucked into my trousers, he began to put on my stockings before starting conversation.

"Shall I stand with you in your study in case the angel appears my lord?" I nodded. He finished rolling up my stocking, fastening the garters in place, before moving to tying a ribbon around my neck.

"Of course, if you don't confirm that there's no angel, then Alois has convinced himself that he'll go crazy. I don't think you can get any crazier than he already is though." Sebastian let out a small chuckle, tying my eye-patch in place and placing my rings onto my hand. I stood and started for the door as he slipped my blazer onto my shoulders. My boots tapped against the polished wood of the floor as I walked to the dining hall. "Actually Sebastian, bring my chess board to the dining table. If Trancy shows up, I need to show him what I have planned." He bowed and retrieved the board, placing the stainless pieces in their proper spots before disappearing into the kitchen. Alois made an appearance only a few minutes later, taking his place on my right side of the table.

"Morning Ciel!" He chirped, wide smile plastered onto his face as he stretched his arms above his head, messing up the blonde hair that was already a mess atop his head. He looked down to the chess board, tilting his head. "What's this? Plan to play a game of chess this morning?"

I shook my head. "No Alois, you wished to see my plan so here you go. I have it all planned out." He just nodded, propping his elbow up on the table to rest his cheek against his fist. He watched intently as I moved each black piece, both white and black pieces starting to disappear the further into the plan I got. Eventually only a handful of black pieces remained, cornered by the opponent.

"Wait, Ciel, look- If you're the king, that means that you're going to lose. Unless…" His eyes widened as he figured out the only move we could make. Slowly, he reached his hand forward and grabbed the queen, slowly moving it across the board and right into the open to create an opening for the king. Finally, it dawned on me the move he just showed me. "The only way you could win, is if we made a queen's sacrifice."


	8. His Butler, New Start

**A/N:** Here you go! Chapter 8! And I have a tip for you all, if you've never done track before, then don't run 1,500 meters as your first try. You'll regret it. Trust me.

 **DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji in any way, shape, or form.

* * *

"A queen's sacrifice? How did I miss such a crucial move when I was planning this out earlier?" I leaned closer to the board slightly as I thought over the strategy I've practiced for the past hours. How could I have missed something so important? Rather than being concerned, Alois just snickered as he held a hand up to his mouth in a failed attempt to muffle his laughter. I snapped my head to the side, glaring at him. "What do you find so funny Trancy? I wouldn't think you'd be laughing when it's _your_ life that's at risk." Sadly, that didn't shut him up.

"I'm just thinking about the idiotic expression Claude will have when he finds out that his meal has been killed by the very creature he despises so greatly. Imagine Claude, standing there with an expression of pure bewilderment on his boring face. It'd be hilarious! He'd look like Sebastian if you told him you just murdered a kitten!" He burst into a fit of senseless giggles, not even bothering to cover it up at this point. For someone to be laughing so hysterically only moments after finding out about their upcoming demise, something must've snapped in their minds or they're just delusional. He was probably both.

I just shook my head and continued studying the chess board. He was right, the only way we'd be able to proceed with have any chance of winning would be if we were to make a queen's sacrifice which, considering the fact that our opposing king was an angel, would mean the end of his life indefinitely unless he was struck with a sudden bout of luck. Although I seriously doubted he'd be so lucky. Before I could think into this situation more thoroughly, Sebastian made his way out of the kitchen with the breakfast trolley following him, interrupting Alois' fit of laughter as well.

"Apologies for the delay my lord, Bardroy decided to make you a flaming crêpe for breakfast but that resulted in all other edible options being set alight as well. This morning for my lord I have prepared a poached salmon served with a mint salad and jam scones, if it is to your liking." He presented the dishes before me after a curt nod of agreement. I zoned out what else he said after words, scraping the silver fork I had against the plate subconsciously as I thought.

' _A queens sacrifice means another plan. It has to be convincing if we want it to work, and it has to be something Alois can can do perfectly.'_ This plan had to be flawless, and I pondered the possibilities as I ate slowly. I stood once finished, announcing my departure like any noble gentleman would, and made my way to the study where Sebastian had my papers already stacked neatly for me in the center of the desk.

Hours of paperwork followed, document after document, signature after signature. Business as always. While sifting through the stacks, one letter caught my attention. The paper wasn't crisp and clean, it was an aged yellow color andwas creased severely as if someone had balled it use hundreds of times. It even felt fragile as I examined it. The letters weren't in cursive, but instead in a sloppy print that looked like they tried to write it out with their non dominate hand. It looked as though it was in Latin, and although I was able to read it, most of it was unreadable by even the best scholars. The only words I was able to make out were ' _Watching, eyes, Ciel Phantomhive'_ and ' _No escape'._ I made sure I showed no reaction to the mysterious note as I hid it under the stack of paper I had next to me. I'd be sure to show Sebastian this once we're out of the view of any windows. So, the angel decided to step it up a notch and begin taunting me? I guess we'll see how well that goes for him in the end.

Nothing else interesting happened for the rest of the day however, just paperwork and silence. Alois and Claude had left hours earlier to go into town for some meeting whilst I planned out our next step, luring out the angel. Her majesty wanted this murderer gone, so we had to be quick and precise so we made sure it left no marks behind that would concern her. Our next step was to anger the angel by claiming we caught the killer and arresting someone else instead. I knew it wouldn't be happy and strike again, we would just have to wait and beat it there. I had planned to go out while it was dark, and in disguise, capture our fake culprit. We planned to use a man named James Fristine, a known thief and possible murder on several occasions. When we made his arrest, we would claim he was the Noble killer and set London's fright to ease, while angering the real killer in the process.

Sebastian interrupted my thoughts once again with three knocks against my study door. "My lord, I have cleaned and pressed the disguise you requested. I suggest getting changed and into the carriage before soon, the carriage ride is not one too short. We will be out for quite some time." I nodded and set the papers down and stood, following Sebastian out into the corridor to my bedroom. I had a long sleepless night ahead of me, that wasn't hard to tell.

The carriage ride took two hours as we had to leave London to visit a nearby village in order to find out the location of our fake culprit. Currently he was down in the filthier side of London visiting family, information given to us by a friend of his after bribing him with what he thought was a large sum of money, despite it barely being any at all. Thanks to that information, I now leaned against an exterior wall of a pub with my arms crossed and cap tipped down to cover my eyes as I waited. It was rather late, close to midnight, but I wasn't able to go into the pub due to the heavy smoke that filled it being a threat to my asthma. Cursed disease. Sebastian was hidden somehow, waiting for a signal given by me when I was ready for the man to be taken away. I must've stood there for half an hour before he finally walked out, I had to shake the drowsiness out of my vision before focusing on him.

"James, quite risky of you to be out this late when you have quite a sum of money over your head." I didn't bother faking an accent, not like he was going to tell that there was a noble hiding in the slums. He runs, Sebastian captures him. He yells, Sebastian will scare him into silence. Simple as that.

He spit to the side before grimacing. "What's a brat like you doing out past his bedtime?" He snarled, going to walk passed me before I moved off the wall and in front of him suddenly. "Move, I don't have time to deal with kids." He went to shove me, but I moved and caused him to stumble forward.

"You comply with the proposition I have for you and you can stay unharmed, but I don't suggest you use violence James. It could be quite dangerous on your part." He just sneered trying to move past me again until I continued to block his path and trying to be just a general nuisance.

"If you don't move brat then I'll be forced too. I could always get a sum of money for your corpse if it comes to that." He threatened, shoving me harshly before continuing forward and getting even more frustrated when I proceeded to block his path once again. "I said move!"

"Apologies Sir, but my young master doesn't take orders from filth like you." Both me and James looked at Sebastian. What was he thinking? I never gave out the signal! James turned to quickly grabbed onto me and made no haste to point his gun to me.

"Move closer and I kill the noble. Brats like him need to learn respect." I could see Sebastian laugh at his attempt at a threat.

"Tsk, it seems that all you're ever good for is getting yourself into trouble my lord."

"Shut up Sebastian. Hurry up and get him to the yard before he gets me even dirtier." I growled, glare set in place towards him. He just gave off his ever famous, "Yes my lord" and pried the man's grip off of me in no time. I could hear him attempt to fight off Sebastian as I simply brushed dirt off of my sleeve. Step one, complete. Now for step two, wait for the headline in the morning paper, sit back and watch as everything plays out.


	9. His Butler, New Day

_**A/N:**_ I am sad to announce that this story is coming to an end, and I apologize for such a long wait. School work caught up and suffocated me! There will only be one more chapter after this and this story will be finished. I will continue to occasionally post one shots, I currently have one planned that involves Demon!Ciel reflecting on his relationship with Lizzy one hundred years after the ending of season two. Quite sad if you think about it. There may also be another chapter story I'm writing with a friend that will be an Alois x Ciel story, so stay tuned, you'll never know what I'll post next! I also apologize for how short this one is, next chapter will be longer due to it being the conclusion. I hope you enjoy!

 _ **DISCLAIMER:**_ I do not own Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji in any way, shape or form.

* * *

I sat in my office the next morning, contemplating how our next move would play out, when my office door suddenly burst open to the maniac known as Trancy. In his hand he gripped a paper, practically shoving the article into my face, much too close for me to read. "Calm down Alois, you're going to disturb the queen with your senseless door slamming! Now hand the paper over like a proper gentleman would and collect yourself." I scolded, holding the paper between my hands, letting my eyes gloss over the headline. ' _London Ripper put to a halt, man responsible for the death of three nobles put behind bars.'_ The paragraphs underneath depicted the events that had previously only been knowledge of the yard, Trancy, her majesty, and myself respectively.

"What are the presses on about? Who is this James man you've arrested?" His voice was a notch too loud, but not full of anger, rather confusion. I rolled my eyes at the bumbling fool before me.

"Alois, I discussed this with you this morning! Do you not remember?" I sighed as I listened to his excuse. " _You were rambling for such a long time, I got bored."_ Such an annoying little pest he can be. "Don't worry, that step doesn't concern you. You won't be needed until the time arrives upon us to make the final move. Feel free to sit back and watch." I ignored his scoff, instead reaching for my quill. "If you wish to consider being my company, I suggest you reconsider. I have work to get on with. Go make your presence known in the library and entertain yourself."

His expression turned from bored to sullen within a flash of a second, and he had begun to leave before I noticed another odd letter, the state of the paper so distressed it stood out in deep contrast to my crisp business contracts and ordeals. How had it been placed within my work without me noticing? I have been at the manor Much like the previous, the handwriting was in crude childish writing. ' _You played wrong and wasted your turn, and your timer has run out. You will accept the consequences of your actions Phantomhive, one wrong move can cost you the game.'_ I smirked, calling Alois to a halt. "Forget my previous response, it seems the move we were waiting for was instead waiting for us. We shall begin preparations immediately, and watch the rest take action later tonight. Until everything is ready, feel free to spend the day however you wish." With that I stood, leaving the trouble Trancy to his own thoughts in my office. Slowly, with every second ticking by, this game was coming to an end, and hopefully that end will come to us tonight so we can be done with this case, done with angels.

I called for Sebastian once I was in the foyer, having him assist me with my cloak and hat. I requested he ask Tanaka to drive the carriage instead today so we could discuss the course of our actions tonight within the carriage without concern of being heard.

"Where would we be able to possess a sword that would be ready tonight?" I asked peering underneath the rim of my hat towards Sebastian.

"Do not worry my lord, I thought about that last night and took matters into my own hands. This morning whilst you were in your study I requested for Claude to return to the Trancy manor and acquire one of the swords that are kept on display within their library and present it to the Undertaker. We should be able to retrieve it now so it will be ready for use tonight, my lord."

I nodded along as he explained, pleased with how well my plan was working out. The Undertaker should be able to alter the sword in such a way that it could be used against an angel using his extensive knowledge involving the supernatural.

Once I had said sword within my grasp, I could not stop the smirk that graced my face. This was all turning out so nicely, and if I had any say in this, it would continue to go that. Only one king is allowed to step off of this chess board, and I intend to be that king.

* * *

The grandfather ticked throughout the night, each tick echoing so loudly it would bounce around within your skull. No other sound pierced through the silence of the manor, all was calm. Not a single thing stirred, for not even Sebastian roamed the halls this night. The only noises emitting from the seemingly lifeless estate were those of the ticking grandfather clock, and that of the light breathing coming from the snoozing beings within the chambers.

No one was there to witness the winged creature slip in through the window of the parlor and slowly trek it's way up the stairs. Or so you would think. Hiding within the shadows, two pairs of eyes watched as it prowled towards the master chamber where the earl slept.

Time seemed to slow as the door opened, the ticking halted and all was silent as a dagger was raised above the sleeping form within the bed. "Sinners like you taint the world, and it is my duty to rid them from the world. Your family is the root of all evil, and I cannot continue to serve the lord without doing him this deed. To achieve pure holiness, I must spill your blood and make you suffer for your sins Lord Phantomhive!" A shrill voice screeched, thrusting the dagger down causing crimson blood to stain the sheets as a blood curdling scream flooded the manor.


	10. His Butler, New Game

_**A/N:**_ The final chapter has finally arrived. Tis a sad day, this story has come to an end. But no worries, although this story is over I will continue to write one shots, and maybe I'll get a new chapter story posted! Thank you, to those that stayed and read every chapter, to those who waited for each installment. Thank you for all your support, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter and those before it.

 _ **DISCLAIMER:**_ I do not own Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji in any way, shape or form.

 _ **WARNING:**_ Graphic descriptions.

* * *

"Now Sebastian! Hurry before it notices!" I jumped down from my place in front of a portrait. I was amazed it had worked, the angel was to preoccupied with searching out my bed chambers to notice I was stood upon a mere stool in front of a blank painting, it was a foolish hiding place. Rather disappointing on Sebastian's part, but for all I know it could've been one of his senseless pranks.

I gripped the sword tightly within my hand, the hilt heavy on my palm as I ran towards my room where a struggle could be heard over the click of my fitted boots on the floor beneath me. Trying to divert my gaze from the bed was a hard task, but the situation at hand won my focus.

Sebastian was already caught up in a duel with the angel, who was enraged after having noticed that it was Alois who laid in my bed and not myself as well as having been foolish enough to have not checked who was under the duvet. So far it had not noticed me, it's back was turned to me as it fought against Sebastian in attempt to escape.

I attempted to step back in order to put more distance between me and the angel, but in my haste I never noticed the pools of blood that slowly formed on the floor surrounding the bed and promptly fell after my boot had slid across the now slick floor. The angel whipped around, an insane grin plastered across their face which reminded me of one Trancy, and my curiosity won as I quickly glanced up at the bed as I stood, only catching glimpse of a single bloody hand that hung off the edge. I had to fight back the bile that rose within my throat as I felt the blood drip onto my hand as I began to quickly pick myself up and raise the sword to shield myself from the impending angel attacks. It hissed as its forearm pushed onto the blade, and for the first time I stared it in the eye, cold blue against fierce gold. The angels forearm quickly turned from a pale alabaster to the contrasting black of burnt skin as smoke arose from the cut. I saw the confusion in its eyes and smirked at it.

"Demon blood covered blades work miracles." I heard Sebastian remark, pulling the angel away from me, giving me a few moments to get ready for another attack.

"Sebastian! I order you to protect me, but do not kill it! It is my duty to end the life of this despicable creature!" I shouted, thrusting the sword towards the angel once more, earning another hiss from it as I slashed its shoulder. One of the angel's nails had hooked onto my blazer, ripping my sleeve which I frowned at. This was my favourite suit, first my bedroom and now this. I was really starting to find this whole event to be a nuisance.

Somehow, the events that caused it have evaded my mind, the duel ended up moving from my bed chambers to my library. Now not only were we trying to attack the angel, but we had to dodge as the angel ripped all the books from the shelves towards us, pages flying everywhere blinding us.

"Sebastian, can you see it?" I glanced to him from the corner of my eye, my swords ready to deliver an attack and Sebastian's knives ready to be thrown.

"No my Lord, with all these papers flying through out the air I can't keep my eyes on it long enough to keep track." He responded, turning to look behind himself in case there was a surprise attack. I grit my teeth in frustration, damn this angel knew how to get under our skin.

Before I had anytime to process the presence behind me, I was on the ground and the sword had fallen from my grasp only to be buried underneath the falling remains of my precious collection of novels. I reached a hand up to feel the back of my head, bringing it back to show blood and spotting the culprit only a meter in front me. How childish, throwing books at your enemies. Now it felt more like we were merely in a childish dispute, not an intense battle between the damned and the fallen.

Once more I was staring into the eyes of insanity, only inches away from it's face. Blood splattered and dripped off it's face in small rivers, almost giving off the appearance of a crying cherub. I was still on the ground, Sebastian nowhere in sight, so I began to crawl backwards in attempt to get away from the fallen angel, but every time I moved, it followed.

"You need to pay for your sins child, you could've followed the path of the lord, but you've gone too far and I cannot let you proceed without punishment." It sang, standing above me and drawing a dagger, the look in its eyes anything but holy.

"I'm afraid you're wrong." I smirked, feeling the solid shape of the jeweled hilt beneath a pile of pages from some mystery novel that I shall miss in the morning, unsheathing it from its paper burial and raising the blade just enough to impale the angel in the abdomen, pushing the blade until it began to protrude from the other side and the room started to smell of burnt flesh.

Sebastian stepped up next to me as we watched the body crumble, a neutral expression on my face and a rather sadistic one painted onto Sebastian's. "I am truly sorry for leaving you my lord, but as you had expressed that you wished to be the end of the angel, I took that opportunity to check on how successful your plan had been, and I regret to inform you that this wasn't the only fatality that took place this night."

"Is that so?" I responded solemnly, leaving the corpse to Sebastian, making my way back to the massacre that had happened within my room. Blood was smeared on the floor from where I had slipped, it stained the duvet and sheets, but the drops had stopped falling from the hand that hung over the edge. I almost regretted looking at whom the hand belonged to.

Scratch marks covered his arms, dried trails of blood coating both his forearms, but the main cause of his early demise was the deep gash on his chest. If I looked at it long enough, maybe I'd be able to see his heart. I heard Sebastian tsk as he approached my side. "Well then I suggest you speak with the Undertaker to arrange the casket. Trancy may have been a pest, but he was a valuable asset for this game and all my pawns deserve respect, in both life and death." I sighed, turning away from the sight on my heel and promptly stepping out into the hall, trying my hardest to forget the stench of the blood that flooded my senses.

* * *

The sky was gray, the sign of approaching rain, as I stood before the polished black casket. It was surreal almost, the body that laid within it was older than me by only a month, and yet it laid cold and lifeless within the wooden box. That will be me soon… that will be me soon. I had to expel the thought of Elizabeth crying over my grave from my mind, now was not the time. No relatives had shown up for the funeral, they couldn't have for he had no relatives, and his servants didn't show up because they had no reason to stay since their contract was now broken. He's all alone, much like I am.

"It's a real shame, yes it is. He was still only a boy." I heard Mey-rin cry out, looking at the coffin sadly. It was only my servants and myself who had attended the burying of Alois Trancy. We were all gathered near the burnt remains of a village he used to live in when he was younger. He was going to be buried next to where he had place the remains of his brother who had passed when they were little. If you ignored the village then it truly was a beautiful sight, blue bells surrounded the area. A small cross was stuck in the ground next to the hole we had dug to place Alois in. It was simply two sticks tied together that had been jammed into the ground, that was all. That was the only way you'd ever know a body rested there, and that is if you even found this village. It's a sad thought, Alois had loved the child whose grave this cross marked, and yet no one else knew who he was. To the world he was just another body, we all are.

We all stood in silence as the Undertaker spoke the memorial, expressing how maybe his soul would be at rest since he will finally be reunited with his brother in the afterlife, but that was mainly for Bardroy, Finny and Mey-rin. They were the only ones who had no idea about the deals with demons that damned both Alois' and Luka's souls. The brothers would never be reunited.

I wasted no time turning to leave once the casket had been lowered, walking away from the scene with Sebastian hot on my heels. I ignored the comments from Finny, "Poor young master, he must be devastated."

No, I was not devastated. I did not care. He was merely a chess piece.

My queen for this game of chess may be gone, but I can always get a new queen. It's no use mourning over a loss of a pawn, I'm bound to lose them all as the game continues. All that matters is that no matter how many pawns I lose, I stay standing. The only pieces I need are the king and my knight and I'll be able to win. I know that in the end my board will be empty, my rooks, pawns, bishops, and queen long gone and lost to the opponent, but I, the king, stay standing with my final knight by my side. And as I win, the game of chess known as my life concludes, I will be victorious. Now I just have to wait as my opponent plays his moves until the game ends, when the game ends? I don't know, but that's a matter to ponder over for another day.


End file.
